In the drilling, production, transport, storage, and processing of crude oil, including waste water associated with crude oil production, and in the storage of residual fuel oil, hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans are often encountered. The presence of hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans is objectionable because they often react with other hydrocarbons or fuel system components. Further, hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans are often highly corrosive as well as emit highly noxious odors. Uncontrolled emissions of hydrogen sulfide gives rise to severe health hazards. Burning of such vapors neither solves toxic gas problems nor is economical since light hydrocarbons have significant value.
Furthermore, hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans, as well as other sulfhydryl compounds, are often present in the underground water removed with the crude oil, in the crude oil itself and in the gases associated with such water and oil. When the water and oil are separated from each other, they emit foul odors. For instance, hydrogen sulfide is emitted as a gas which is associated with water and hydrocarbon vapors. Natural gases further often contain sulfhydryl compounds.
Treatments for removal of sulfhydryl compounds, such as hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans, from hydrocarbons and other substrates include the use of various reactive organic compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,346 discloses the use of a combination of maleimides, formaldehydes, amines, carboxamides, alkylcarboxyl-azo compounds and cumine-peroxide compounds for the removal of hydrogen sulfide and mercaptan contaminants from a fluid. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,049 discloses the use of certain morpholino and amino derivatives for the removal of hydrogen sulfide content from fluids. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,346 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,049 disclose the use of triazines to remove hydrogen sulfide.
There is a continuing need for alternatives which may be useful in the removal and/or reduction of hydrogen sulfide and other sulfhydryl compounds from aqueous and hydrocarbon substrates. Such alternatives include the development of new scavengers which are quick acting and which exhibit high affinity for removing sulfhydryl compounds.